I Just Wannna See You Be Brave
by AngelWings14569
Summary: Song Fic. Bubbles and Boomer have been friends for quite some thime. But when Boomer's older brothers start picking on him, Bubbles there to take a stand for her friend. This song is for Boomer


**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! THIS SONG BELONGS TO SARA BAREILLES**

" Boomer, you'd better hurry up, if you want to make it to the movie" I yelled to Boomer from my bedroom. Boomer is currently downstairs with Buttercup playing _Halo, _she is kicking his ass! Blossom is down there also supervising because eventhough I have been friends with Boomer since 8th grade, I am now in 10th grade with Boomer, anyway she still sees him as a threat, which I don't get but it's Blossom. Every friday night Boomer comes over and we go see a movie, it's movie night, it's tradition and I like it that way, so does he. We're going to see _Oblivion._ Butch and Brick still hate our guts but Boomer dosen't and I know why. Boomer's brothers give him absolute hell. They keep putting him down and calling him weak but Boomer is far from weak, just like I keep telling him. And when I try to talk to him about it he shuts me down and changes the subject. I worry about him and he knows it, I wish I could do something about it but every time I try Boomer gives me that look that says "please, don't" and I stand down. "Ok, Bubs let's go" He called up to me. I hurried putting in my hoop earings and fluffed my sunshine blonde hair and ran downstairs. "Ready?" I said and I grabbed my purse that contains my phone, strawberry lipgloss, my wallet, and pepper spray. What? It's for emergencies only, never know what could happen in the city. "Yeah, just a sec" and he's glued to the TV trying to reclaim his championship thing. I sigh and roll my eyes "We're going to be so late, If you don't come like right now, I'm leaving without you and I won't talk to you for a week" I said crossing my arms. He groaned fustrated and that made me smile, and we he looked at me he smiled too and he paused the game, put the controller on the XBOX 360 while surviving a pillow being thrown at his head by Buttercup for shutting off the game. We walked out the door followed by Blossom's reminder to call her when the movie ends. We looped arms and started walking to the theater which is about 4 blocks down from my house.

We're on the street of the movie theater and we're walking like idiots for fun. We're taking rediculously long steps and swinging our arms while holding hands, laughing our asses off. But that soon ends when bully #1 and bully #2 come out of an ally way probably just got finished beating up some poor random for money or for some sick way of fun. "Hey, Butch look who it is little miss Bubbles and the dork" Brick said smirking at us. Seriously dork? That's the best he can come up with? But it's enough to get Boomer's spirits down. One minute he's having absolute stupid fun, the next his world starts crashing down. I look to him worried, his face is down blinking rapidly trying to fight the tears that will come. "OMG! Brick, he's crying, how not manly" Butch said laughing, "C'mon Boomer not cool, crying in front of a girl nonetheless. That's weak and you just proved you'll always be weak" I was ready to cuss him out and that rarely happens, only when I'm pissed and tired of bulling of one of my best friends. But Boomer squeased my hand telling me "Don't". I look at him and Brick chuckles "C'mon Bubbles I'm sure we can find something to do, more fun than a stupid movie" he looked at me with a strange pleasure in his eyes and I shuddered. But I composed myself long enough to say "Thank you, Brick. But I'd rather spend my time, not hanging around lowlifes" I said calm but sarcasic and Boomer shot me the "Shut the hell up" look. "Oh ho,ho. Little miss Bubbles' got quite the mouth there don't you think so Brick?" Butch said, and Brick smirked "Yeah, that she does. I like that" he came face-to-face with me when he said it. "Um... 1 eww 2 we have to be going" I said backing up from him and circling around the Boomer in tow heading for the theater doors. We almost made it when Brick shout out "Hey, Boomer Boy make sure you don't come home, were better off without you" that broke him and he ran to the park across the theater. I looked to Brick tears in my eyes and said "Hey, Asshole! What the hell? He is your brother, no matter how much you'd like to deny it. He is so much more of a man than you'll ever be. He's honest, loyal, brave, funny, and so many other things to count. But you know what I think? I think your afraid." His smirk faulterd for a second so I kept going "I think that if you let people see the real you, your afraid to lose respect. I believe you are a really nice decent guy underneath this mask you have on. But no one's ever going to see that if you don't let them. Eventhough I believe this, I can't see it. You are a bully. Plain and simple. You are minipulative, destructive, abusive, all the evil to say in this world. You are lucky to have Boomer as a brother. He puts up with your shit and what hell you put him though because he believes that you'll come through for him, you'll be there for him when your not the one binging him down. He can dream can't he? Do you know what the word brother even means? Because you obviously don't. I shouldn't tell you this but I will. Last weak after you humiliated him at school, he wrote me a letter and put it in my locker, it said "Hey, Bubbles I want you to know that I'm thankful for all that you've done for me. But I can't take the pain anymore so I'm taking the easy way out. Don't cry for me I'll see you one day. I love you, Boomer." I found him in the woods by a cliff, and he didn't even look back at me and he jumped over. I flew down so fast and I saved him from killing himself from your ignorance. You almost killed your own brother. I'd be surprised if you can even live with yourself after this" and I turned away and ran after Boomer.

I found him by the fountain crying, and when he saw me he tried to wipe away the tears I held his hand and hugged him. The next day at school I left him a note, hopefully he will get some of his confidence back.

Boomer's P.O.V

I stoped by my locker and a note fell out, It's a song?!

(It's the song Brave by Sara Barellies. Sorry If you want to know the lyrics go to or something)

Love, Bubbles

P.S Hopfully you get to be the old you agian

Thank you, Bubbles. I owe you my life.


End file.
